1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a degassing device for an aerosol container adapted to carry out degassing from the aerosol container safely and easily and a lid provided with a degassing construction.
1. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there has been employed, for removing gases from an aerosol container, a method of boring an exhaust hole in the body of the aerosol container using a borer or by an operator using a boring device such as a nail, a drill or the like. However, the method of boring an exhaust hole using a borer has a problem in terms of equipment cost and the installation site of the borer, and the method of forming an exhaust hole in the body of the container by an operator using a boring device has no problem in connection with the expenses as noted above but has a problem of requiring labor and time and involving a danger such as a rupture at the worst.
In view of the foregoing, recently, there has been disclosed a degassing device for an aerosol container and a degassing cap which can be mounted on the aerosol container simply and which can maintain an injection nozzle of the aerosol container in a depressed state merely by being mounted, (see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Hei 6-69600, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 8-324661).